


Struck by your Electric Love

by RosePetalsAndRain



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Jisung instantly falls in love, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minho performs onstage, No Angst, Oneshot, Promises, Thunderstorms, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePetalsAndRain/pseuds/RosePetalsAndRain
Summary: “Baby, you’re like lightning in a bottle,” the singer smiled into the night air, voice sweet as candy in Jisung’s veins and leaving him breathless, needing to hear more, the more he heard. Addictive.Goosebumps prickled at Jisung’s entire body; every hair standing on end as he drank in the sound; the sweetest he was sure he’d ever heard… maybe love /was/ possible at first sight.Or, a small one shot I wrote whilst listening to Electric Love. Enjoy <3
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Struck by your Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'd recommend listening to Electric Love by Borns whilst reading this, as it's the song we'll see Minho singing when Jisung first sees him and it just fits the entire fic as I wrote it all whilst listening to it on repeat! 
> 
> also listen i wrote this all in one sitting and its the first draft but i wanted to post it stRAIGHT AWAY so if there are errors. I apologise. I was a Little Too Eager to get it posted lmao 
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

Chaos. 

It’s late; late enough that most people, save from the eager students and adults enjoying the nightlife in Seoul, have retreated back to their warm, safe houses and homes and are probably curled up in bed at this point, hearing the rain pour down onto their windows and snuggling closer to their pillows; cozy and warm and dry. 

This is a predicament that one Han Jisung wishes he could be in, but alas; here he is: caught outside with streets upon streets walk through to reach his sacred, dry apartment, where he could finally take shelter from the relentlessly icy raindrops and gunshot-loud thunder invading both the sky and his senses. 

Dressed in clothes that were decidedly  _ not _ weather-appropriate: his legs were mostly unprotected through black fishnet tights that did nothing to protect the delicate skin there from being soaked through by the storm; but at least his feet were protected by his waterproof Doc Marten boots. Black denim shorts hung high on his waist, accentuating his hips in all their glory (“your waist is so tiny! It’s irresistible!”, his friend Hyunjin had squealed as he lent the shorts to Jisung earlier that day. “You have to wear them or I’ll cry.”) At least his torso was faring a little better: a (black, again), long-sleeved t-shirt was tucked into his shorts, providing him with, thankfully, just a little warmth against the relentless winds that not even the shop gazebo he was currently cowering under could shield him from. 

The outfit was certainly a step up from the comfy, soft clothes he usually wore, but for one night, Jisung quite liked the difference. It had suited past-Jisung’s activities: and by activities, he meant he and his friends had all dressed up in ways they usually wouldn’t ever have tried and gone to their local karaoke for a night full of laughs and screaming into microphones. 

Indeed, tonight had been one of the most enjoyable Jisung had had in months: himself, Felix, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Chan had finally found a night where all of them were free, which was a once-in-a-blue-moon occurrence in itself, and Jisung was happy, content; certainly tired after a long night of yelling and laughter but pleasantly so; the buzz in his veins having long since faded and his feet ached in his docs, but it was a good ache. 

The type of ache one only felt after a long, albeit productive and fulfilling day. 

After wanting some time to himself on his way home, Jisung had brushed off warnings about the weather and had insisted on walking home instead of taking a cab- (“It’s fine! It only takes half an hour to walk, I’ll be back in no time. There’s no need to worry!”)- but he had been proven incorrect as the rain started, heavy from the first drop and only ten minutes into his journey, which was where he’d gotten to now; taking shelter under a nearby shop gazebo, whose owner was eyeing him through the window with clear exasperation. Jisung knew he’d have to leave within the minute or risk being yelled at by an angry store owner. 

Looking around in haste, eyes flitting over every nearby door on the street, Jisung noticed one in particular- a nightclub.

Now, don’t get him wrong, nightclubs were usually never Jisung’s forte; he preferred nights out with only a few close friends where they could do the same things one would do in a nightclub, minus the strangers and crowds and anxiety. Karaoke was perfect; the same amount of chaos and possible drunkenness could still ensue, but without the imminent sense of danger that public nightclubs brought with them.

However… this wasn’t one of the typical nightclubs, Jisung knew this. Felix and Seungmin in particular had told him, from their own experiences, that this nightclub,  _ The Eclipse, _ was more calm and chilled-out, and felt more like a cafe with a stage- except apart from tables, the floor was full of people standing and listening to whoever was performing onstage. To Jisung, it sounded like a mini-concert venue, but right now, he had no time to weigh whether he wanted to go in or not; it was stand here and get scolded by a shop owner, go and hide in the dry club for a while, or keep walking home in the middle of a thunderstorm.

The second option of staying dry sounded much more appealing. 

Ducking his head to protect his face from the rain, Jisung braced himself and made a run for it across the street, wincing at the needles of rain that prickled at his skin and almost-  _ almost- _ screaming aloud when lightning crackled overhead. Yeah, hiding in some chill-sounding nightclub sounded  _ much _ more appealing than getting hit by lightning.

Pushing the glass door to the club open, Jisung’s ears immediately pricked up at the sweet sound of somebody singing from within.

Their voice was mellow; soft and smooth, and Jisung had only been hearing it for a few seconds, but he already wanted to physically wrap himself up in this person’s voice, like a comfort blanket. An electric guitar accompanied the singing, and Jisung thought he could hear some drums too. A band, maybe?

One deep breath in and Jisung walked further into the club, turning the small corner after the entrance to see the walls give way into a relatively big room; walls painted a dark grey and decorated with neon lights and a range of fairy lights in assorted colours from golden to green, looking a little like constellations of stars against the dark paint. The stage was at the furthest end of the room; taking up one whole wall; only coming up to Jisung’s stomach in height, if he were to guess. It was minimalistic in decoration there; the same fairy lights decorated the wall behind it but no neon light fixtures, and the stage itself was bare, save from the one person standing on it with a microphone, light-blue electric guitar and wooden stool, on which he was perched. 

The rest of the backing music was playing from two huge speakers on either side of the stage, and the floor was full of people mingling, drinking and dancing- but Felix and Seungmin had been correct; it was a lot more relaxed than a normal nightclub, and the atmosphere felt safe and welcoming. There were no blackout-drunk people causing havoc; everyone just seemed to have a slight buzz to them instead, and were laughing and having fun. Jisung liked it, he decided, but he wasn’t about to enter the masses of bodies any time soon. 

Towards the back of the room, where Jisung was currently standing, were a series of tall chairs and tables, so Jisung took it upon himself to bag an empty one, struggling to climb up onto the seat altogether- it was  _ tall _ , dammit- but once he did, he found he had a new perspective of the club, and could see across the room even better as he pulled out his phone. 

But-  _ oh. _ The singer… he was ethereal. 

Soft brown hair fell over his eyes as he leaned down to strum at his guitar, a lively beat leaving the speakers and dousing everybody in serotonin from the song alone. A microphone was clipped to his simple black tee so he wouldn’t have to hold it whilst playing, and his entire body seemed to exude a love for what he was doing; every inch of him  _ radiated _ energy and happiness. 

He was like the moon; beautifully shining in the dark night(club) among the fairy lights that bounced off his face, making him glow impossibly. 

If Jisung wasn’t completely sober, he’d be convinced that this man was a figment of his imagination. 

He was singing in a different language- English- but Jisung had more than sufficient knowledge of the language, and found himself following along easily. 

“Baby, you’re like lightning in a bottle,” the singer smiled into the night air, voice sweet as candy in Jisung’s veins and leaving him breathless, needing to hear more, the more he heard. Addictive. 

“All I need is to be struck, by your electric love-” the nameless singer’s voice lifted seamlessly into a high note that he drew out, emotion so palpable that Jisung was  _ sure _ that if he were to reach out into the air, he could grab a handful of the feeling. Sparkling eyes lifted from his guitar and locked directly onto Jisung’s right in the middle of his line, and Jisung startled visibly, but found himself unable to look away; he was being pulled in, feeding somehow off of the other’s energy as he winked before breaking eye contact and kept singing. 

Jisung heaved a small sigh.  _ Wow. _

The song slowed down just a little; and Jisung felt as if he’d been doused in cold rain again as the man onstage simply hummed into his mic as he let his guitar bring the song’s bridge into a climax before singing one verse with only the backing beat as music to go off from. Goosebumps prickled at Jisung’s entire body; every hair standing on end as he drank in the sound; the sweetest he was sure he’d  _ ever _ heard… maybe love  _ was _ possible at first sight.

“Thank you,” the musician beamed out into the crowd as the song ended, basking in their applause and yelled praises. “Unfortunately, that’s all I have time for tonight, but I’ll be back here soon, same time next week!” 

The crowd yelled their disapproval, chanting for an encore, but the man shook his head with a smile and began packing away, but Jisung could have sworn he’d looked back up at Jisung again before turning away to put away his guitar. 

Hmm. 

Turning around in his seat to glance out of the window, Jisung saw that the rain had lulled a little; not nearly as bad as it had been when he’d entered the club. 

It was time to go- before the rain got worse again. Hopefully, this time it’d stay light and mild until he got home- then the heavens could open as much as they liked, Jisung wouldn’t care. 

Hopping down (and  _ not  _ stumbling, Jisung swears he didn’t) from the uncannily tall chair and to the ground, dusting himself off for some unexplained reason and casting one last glance to the beautiful man on stage… his back turned to the audience still, hands moving in a practised routine as he packed his equipment away to make room for the next performer. 

Jisung sighed quietly to himself. Love at first sight may be a thing, but he knew it was unrealistic to hope for anything to happen after one second of eye contact. Either way, he could dream!

Without the charm of the young man’s voice charming him into staying, Jisung found it easier to leave; holding his hands over his head after tucking his phone into his shorts pocket as a makeshift umbrella, Jisung braced himself and walked back out into the rain, listening to the quiet pitter-patter of the rain onto the already wet and otherwise quiet street. 

“Baby, you’re like lightning in a bottle..” he sang quietly to himself, humming the rest of what he could remember from the song. It had been a beautiful song… though not as beautiful as the singer. It was beautifully ironic, he thought; singing about lightning in a bottle whilst a storm raged outside. Maybe this little memory could become a snippet of lightning in a bottle, in Jisung's mind.

Maybe Jisung would go back to the bar next week and watch the man sing again…

“Excuse me!” 

Jisung paid the voice no mind, absorbed in his own thoughts and unable to recognise the voice that had had him so captivated just five minutes prior. 

“Hey! Excuse me!” 

_ Wait- _

Jisung spun around, and found himself with a face full of the singer from the bar; the rain making his hair wet already as he panted lightly. Startled, Jisung took a step back, putting space between the two and blinked at the man. He had no idea what to do; he was frozen once more, captivated. 

The man caught his breath after a few long seconds and straightened up fully, holding out a hand. “I’m Lee Minho. May I know your name?”

Hesitating for a second, Jisung found himself placing his hand in Minho’s warm one, and watched as Minho didn’t shake it, but instead encased it with both of his own hands, holding it as if his hand were something precious and delicate. 

“Jisung.” He didn’t know why, but he didn’t say his last name. He didn’t need to, for now. “I really loved hearing you sing back in there.”

Minho beamed; a gummy smile that seemed to radiate goodness. “Thank you. I didn’t see you until the last song, though?” the statement was phrased more like a question, so Jisung, of course, answered.

“Yeah… I only stepped inside to get out of the storm,” he explained, bouncing from foot to foot. “It’s not as bad as it  _ was _ , so I decided to brave it and try and get home before it starts raining heavier again.”  _ But I’ll stay out here with you in this downpour until dawn. _

“Oh.” Disappointment flickered in Minho’s eyes, concealed by the optimism of the idea he quickly had afterwards. “I could give you a lift back, if you wanted?”

Jisung’s eyes strayed to his hand, which was still being held so tenderly by the other, and allowed his heart a small backflip. He shivered involuntarily at a particularly cold gust of wind, and hooked one leg behind his other in an attempt to stay warm as the rain continued to beat down on the two.

“I’m not sure-” Jisung started, “I mean, no offense, but we’ve only just met.”

“Oh, yeah, understandable,” Minho squeezed Jisung’s hand one last time before letting go. “Well… are you guaranteed to get home safely alone, though?”

“It’s not far,” Jisung assured him, smiling at the ground. This man was certainly caring, that was for sure. “I’ve made it countless times before.” 

“Okay, well…” Minho shrugged off his hoodie: a light purple one he’d shucked on before running out of the bar after Jisung, and held it out to him. “Here.”

Jisung blinked at the clothing, eyes wide. “What’s this for?” He didn’t dare touch it just yet. 

“To keep you warm as you go home,” Minho’s eyes sparkled in the moon-less night, “and to protect your head from more rain. And then,” he stopped to press the soft item into Jisung’s hands securely, “an excuse to see you again, if you’ll let me.” 

“Oh…” Jisung let the hoodie be pressed into his hands, and he quickly put it on, pulling it over his head and pulling the hood up over his wet hair. The material was still warm from Minho’s body, and hung a couple of sizes too big on his frame, almost covering the shorts he was wearing and covering his hands up to his fingertips. As he gazed down at how the hoodie hung on his small frame, he missed the way Minho’s eyes lit up with innocent happiness at how small he looked wearing it. 

“Cute.”

Jisung blushed. “Thank you.” 

“I’m back at The Eclipse this time next week,” Minho’s voice was hopeful, “maybe I’ll see you back again?”

Jisung smiled at the elder, nodding his head once, twice. 

“Perhaps you will.” 

  
  
  


*

*

*

*

  
  
  


And if Jisung went back to the bar the next week, a couple of hours earlier than the first time, dressed in his casual jeans, this time, and Minho’s hoodie, patiently waiting for the singer to come back onstage, then who was to judge him?

And if Minho had been waiting backstage to see the very same man to walk back in, and had startled in delight to see him wearing his hoodie again before sitting with him at the end of his stage time to exchange numbers and arrange a date within the next few days, then who was to judge  _ him ? _

Perhaps t he love at first sight had gone both ways, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> After my minsung faerie fic i think its becoming a pattern for me to be writing jisung getting caught in thunderstorms... good content!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! (this song gives me goosebumps EVERY TIME i cant sit still whilst listening to it... i just had to write something based off how it made me feel!) Please leave a comment if you feel like it, and remember to take care and stay hydrated <3 
> 
> Twt: accio_whiskers


End file.
